Cold Doesn't Bother Me Anyways
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Chuck, a young-cocky God, didn't stop to think that locking someone with a core made of Pure Ice in a cage in a place made of Pure Fire was a bad idea. Now, eons and eons later, its coming to bite Him in the ass. He burns cold, normally, but now his internal thermometer is all out of wack. How do you 'quick-fix' cool down someone who burns cold when they get a fever? An Ice-Bath!


**As requested by Robin0203: "- I said it had something to do with sick Lucifer, I know you have a few already, and you probably don't wanna have too many, but I wanted to know if you'd write an ice bath scene. No one appreciates an ice bath so I just wanna have Luci and Chuck arguing over him taking an ice bath because him fevers too high. If you need a reason why he got sick you can do that he's colder than other angels or demons and he was in hell way to long and it messed with his body temperature… idk just a suggestion. You don't have to write it though, totally up to you."**

 **Reply: GIRL! THERE CAN NEVER BE ENOUGH OF LUCI NO MATTER THE CIRCUMSTANCE! DONT BE SO SILLY YOU SILLY BILLY! I hope I got what you wanted and if not I can totally rewrite it! Just let me know and I'll totally put it on the top of my to-do list! I hope you do though! Its a Headcanon that I've always had but never really explored before so thank you for allowing me to actually do it! I WOULD LOVE TO WRITE EVERY AND ALL SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/REQUESTS YOU HAVE SO NEVER BE AFRAID TO ASK OF SOMETHING SILLY LIKE THAT YOU SILLY BILLY! I LOVE DOING REQUESTS!**

...

It had started out as little differences, cold spots here and hot spots there, it didn't really bother either hunter in the slightest. A bit uncomfortable when it really came down to it but nothing they couldn't handle.

 _Chuck had noticed right off, and what they had taken attention to was the looks He would_ send in Lucifer's direction every time he walked into the room.

The archangel paid neither hunter nor God any attention proving that he was still very much touchy about being locked away in the Cage. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably a few minutes into their planning session and the focus had shifted from their upcoming battle to the Morning Star wiggling uncomfortably in his seat.

Sweat bedding at his forehead as if the Bunker was over 100 degrees. Which it wasn't. In fact everyone else was wearing sweatshirts and jackets. Being underground gave the bunker a natural coolness. And Lucifer looked like he had just finished running a marathon on the hottest day in summer wearing the warmest snow gear in creation.

"Lucifer?..."

"Don't."

"But..."

"Leave it _Dad_."

"Lucifer!.."

The blonde archangel slammed his chair back violently, his hands hit the table with a loud bang, and he was on his feet in a moments notice.

"I _said_ leave _it_."

Chuck watched in silent dispair as Lucifer turned and stormed from the room. Dean watched him with a snarky comment at the ready and Sam with an eyebrow raised to his hair line. When Lucifer turned the corner the younger Winchester turned a curious eye to the Heavenly Father.

"Whats...?"

Bright swirling blue eyes looked back at him and He sighed, "Nothing."

...

Thats when things had started to take a downhill spiral to straight up wrong.

Dean woke in the middle of the night to unbearable heat. It felt like the air around him was melting. He was boiling in a pot of water he hadn't noticed he'd been placed in and was beginning to understand what it felt like to be a lobster in more ways then he wanted to.

Hissing as his skin burned as he closed it around the metal door handle, he yanked it open anyway, Sam was already tearing down the hall towards the direction where the sun had decided to take a nap in their home.

Chuck was standing in the door way of Lucifer's bedroom.

"What's going on!"

Then the temperature dropped, rapidly, and it felt like the ice age was fighting for control of the air with the sun. Dean shivered and rubbed at his arms in an attempt to warm himself up again.

"Chuck! What's going on!"

He rubbed at the back of His head in a sort of sheepish fashion, "I may have...Made a nieve mistake as a young God."

Lucifer interupted Him with a slight groan, and his brow scrunched in discomfort.

"What do you mean?"

Chuck looked back towards Sam, over His shoulder, and sighed again.

"Sam, you've been to Hell (He ignored the nod from the hunter and the glare from his brother) I made it to be punishment for one angel and one angel alone, and so it was made to be the hottest place in Creation. Fire is it's core, not the same as Michaels, but just as hot."

Dean was peeking into the room, face scrunched in confusion and concern, which in itself was odd but even he believed that something was extremely wrong here.

Lucifer burned cold.

"But, well, Lucifer's core is pure ice. He is the coldest thing in the universe. I never thought of the repercussions of putting a being made of Ice into a place made of pure Fire. Being trapped inside the cage for so long, molten metal, threw his inner temperature all out of wack."

He looked back at His son laying on the bed, face flushed and turned a red glow, "Now he's running a fever."

Dean was back in action a moment later, "Okay, thats something we can work with, Sammy what do we do to cool off a fever?"

"Um...fluids?"

"Something better!"

Sam rubbed his head slight, not sure how much he liked the fact that God Himself was looking at him for answers, and then he shrugged.

"Ice bath?"

Chuck's face lit up.

...

"No."

"Lucifer."

"No way!"

"You don't have any room to argue about this."

"It's going to be cold!"

Chuck gave him a look as he struggled to tug the archangel closer to the bathtub full of ice water.

"Lucifer, you are literally the coldest thing in existence, I don't think this is going to be anything you haven't felt before."

"No! You can't make me!"

They stared at each other for a moment, Sam and Dean watching them from the doorway out of firing range should it grind down to that, Chuck narrowed His eyes slightly.

"I can't?"

Lucifer realized his mistake after he made it and there was no time to take it back. His Father was there in a mere moment and admittedly it was kind of funny to see Chuck-who stood at least a whole head and a half shorter than Lucifer-bend down and scoop him up bridal style. The archangel let out a sound of surprise and sqwuaked as his feet suddenly and clearly unexpectedly left the floor.

"No! Put me down! What are you doing!"

"Your taking an ice bath."

"No I'm not! Stoppit! This is child abuse!"

"And you're the poster child for adult abuse."

"Child endangerment! Help! Heeeeelp!"

"No one's going to help you."

"I'm being forced into situations that make me uncomfortable!"

"I know what your insinuating and I take offense, but you're still going in."

Lucifer squirmed, wriggling and wiggling, trying as he might to break free from his Father's hold but Chuck's grip remained solid as ever. Sam and Dean were absolutely losing it at the bickering between the two, this was not how they had imagined a conversation between Lucifer and God to go and they were happy they hadn't missed it.

He flailed and kicked spitting out curse words left and right, trying to flee from what he knew to be inevitable.

Chuck lifted him up in a mock huff and flung him into the ice cold water.

There was a yell of shock and a large splash.

Sam and Dean wiped ice water from their faces and turned back. Lucifer was in the tub like Chuck said he'd be, cool water soaking through his clothes and dampening the tips of his hair on the back of his neck. Face still flushed as it was he did look much more comfortable.

The Father gave a smile of allknowing amusement, sitting on the side of the tub and brushing stray hair from the archangels warm temple, Lucifer gave a sigh of contentment.

"See, not so bad, is it?"

"Feels good."

"Told you it would."

He lay a hand flat on His son's head and pushed lightly, feather soft, "Go under, get your head and face wet too."

Lucifer took a deep breath and let Chuck push him down under the cool ice cube covered water. He was under for a good couple minutes before resurfacing only slightly, chin still dipped under the water and his eyes closed in comfort at the surrounding chill.

"Try and sleep a bit, let the chill soak in, I can stay if you want?"

He didn't open his eyes at all, but did give a miniscule nod, nudging the hand on his temple with his head. Chuck smiled to Himself and gave it a light scratch.

"Alright."

Turning a pointed look at the two hunters in the doorway, they read it loud and clear, turning and shutting the door behind them.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For putting you in a place like that, knowing what it would do to you, and still going ahead and doing it."

Lucifer leaned into the scratching at his scalp and hummed, his eyes still closed, frost slowly covering his blonde head and crawling up his neck. His internal temperature falling back to where it belonged oh so slowly.

"I don't think I can forgive you for that."

"I know.", It hurt but Chuck knew He deserved it. After what He had knowingly done He deserved that and so much more.

"But, if you give me more ice and keep scratching my head like you are I think I can convince myself to try."

A smile so big almost split His face in complete halfs, reaching down to touch a finger to the water and will another four or so cups of cubed ice chips, Chuck went back to scratching his blonde head quickly taking every and all chances when they were given to Him.

Lucifer snorted, gaining a look of mock confusion from his Father until Chuck rolled His eyes.

"I guess you could say, _'The cold doesn't bother me anyway'_."

"Don't even start, I should have never let you watch that movie, never."

...

 **Kaboom! I hope I did you justice girl! I tried to do what you asked! I love getting requests from you cause they're always so fluffy and cute and awesome so have no fears! Don't ever hesitate! Let me have them all you know I love them so! And ask ask ask! Never such a thing as asking too much for a single request lol! It motivates me more!**

 **And yes, I do picture Lucifer using 'Frozen' qoutes all the time just because he can!**


End file.
